Say the words
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Missing scene or whatever you wanna call it from the episode "A price above rubies" Jisbon or Jello FLUFF!


**Title**: Say the words (it's not the best one, I know)

**Pairing**: please tell me you're not actually asking this? DUH!

**Spoilers:** A price above rubies

**Disclaimer:** not mine blah blah blah.

**A/N**: It's been a while,ah?? Yeah I know. I've been kinda lost for a while, I have a lot of things in my head but I haven't got the time to actually write them,ya know? Anyways! Hope you like this! Kinda appropriated for Valentine's day,don't you think?

* * *

Words are just words; plain and simple. I should have known better than to be nervous about it because he was joking. Even though he didn't seem to be faking it, he was joking…right?

Come on Teresa, focus! You've known the guy for two years now and he's certainly said worse than that! He's not to be taken seriously, and you know that. He's just a joker. Back there, he was just playing a character.

Breathe Teresa. Eyes on the road.

"Are you ok, Lisbon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't seem alright," he states.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You're being awfully quiet. I would even go so far as to say you're uncomfortable."

I don't think uncomfortable is the right word.

"I'm not uncomfortable"

"But you're not comfortable either," he states then shifts on his seat, looking at me instead of the road in front of us. "Something is on your mind."

Oh come on Jane! Don't pull that mentalist crap on me," I snap. His frown makes me think that maybe I was a bit harsh. "I'm fine," I say softly, but he doesn't seem to buy it.

"Have I told you how much of a bad liar you are," he smiles, "because you totally are."

"Ok, wise man. According to you what am I lying about?"

"Your feelings"

I sigh heavily. I lost count on how many times he has mentioned the word "feelings" since Sam died. The fact that I don't want to share what I feel, or don't feel, to Jane does not mean I don't actually feel it, you know? But right now I'm sure he does not want to talk about "that" feeling.

"Jane can you just stop with that," I complain. "We've already talked about this before..."

"I'm not talking about Sam," he says. "I know I might have said something to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You always say something to make me feel uncomfortable," I whisper.

"I do?" he asked amused, "When?"

"All the time," I answer ,"still I don't know what your point is."

"Back there, when we were talking to that doctor."

As if he didn't know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie again, this time I think he did noticed for he's smiling at me. God please don't make me blush. Please.

"You're blushing."

Thank you.

"Because you know I'm right," he says. "I did make you feel uncomfortable, didn't I?"

"No"

"Yes I did, admit it."

"Stop it."

"Why is it always so hard for you to admit your feelings, it's nothing wrong with being honest."

He's right. I hate when he's right, damn it.

"Fine! You want to know the truth?" I snap "you did make me feel uneasy when you said you loved me, ok. Even though I knew it wasn't true just hearing you saying it made me feel kind of...nervous. Are you happy now?"

He smiles. Again with that goofy, yet very handsome, smile of his.

"Yes, actually I am happy," he stares at me. The longest stare he ever gave me. If I felt uncomfortable before now I feel twice as much. "And I wasn't lying, by the way."

"What?" I look at him and I could swear to God he's blushing. Jane is blushing? Well that's something you don't see every day.

"I never lie about my feelings," he says. "I know it was just a small performance but it was also a great opportunity to express how I felt about you."

"How come you never said anything?"

"I tried, but it was you the one who didn't want to hear it."

"Oh wait a minute! I had no idea how you felt about me," I answer back. "The fact that I didn't want to talk about me does not mean I didn't want to...hear it from you," I finish more slowly. It seems so surreal having this conversation with him, here and not somewhere else.

"Now you know," he says finally, turning his gaze outside the window.

"Well..." I breathe "I don't know how to respond to that"

He smiles again, sympathetically "you don't have to say anything, Lisbon. I understand."

"No, I don't think you do," I fight back immediately regretting ever opening my mouth, and I turn my head to the road again in silent.

"Why is it so hard for you to say it?"

"Jane..."

"I already said I loved you, if you feel the same is only natural for you to say it back," he stares at me again "because if you don't want to say it that means you just don't feel the same"

"That's not true. Don't put words in my mouth," I snap back.

"So you do feel it too?"

"Jane would you please..."

"You know I'm not going to stop until you say you do."

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass?"

"Because you know that's who I Am," he smiles at me.

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time?" I rephrase.

"Honesty is the best policy, you know that. You're a cop, it's your job to be honest," he said, "and right now, you're not being honest."

"You want honesty?" he nods. "Fine. You're a freaking pain in the ass and sometimes I wish I could just smack you with my gun. I hate when you keep asking me questions like a five year old boy, I hate when you mess with me and I absolutely hate when you play those stupid mind tricks on me. But then...then I think about all I love about you and it just gets harder and harder to hate you each passing day, and now." I take a deep breath "Now I just can't. I can't hate you because loving you is the only thing I can do. Happy now?"

"See, Lisbon? It wasn't so hard" he says naturally "now it won't be hard for you to say it everyday."

"I'm not going to say I love you everyday."

"Why not?" he asks "I am a very lovable person."

"You see how you can destroy a very magical and romantic trip with your words?" I joke.

He smiles again, this time he takes my free hand between his and kisses its palm.

"Yeah, that's why you love me."

**THE END.**

**Not the best fic ever...comments are my crack!**


End file.
